What Went Wrong?
by StarChibi
Summary: The sequel to Xel's Song, for all you people who didn't like the ending of the first story- in other words, this tells you how it ends. Um- it's a Blink song so there's swearing...^_^


_Author Notes: _Okay guys this is it! The sequel to Xel's Song, for all you people who didn't like the cliffhanger ending of the first one. I promise u it's a happy-ending this time- if you liked the fic the way it was, don't read this! The song is What Went Wrong? By Blink 182 

_Disclaimer: _Don't own Slayers, don't own the song..

**What Went Wrong?**

**_Prologue: _**_After rescuing Xelloss, Filia and he became close, and Xelloss's newfound feelings became much stronger. He was most aware of those for Filia, a wrenching feeling deep within his heart, and he leaned on the dragon-maiden for support. He thought they were growing closer- but Filia, frightened by her feelings for the ex-Mazoku, pushed him away out of fear of her own heart. Amelia found Xelloss, broken and overwhelmed by his emotions, one week later almost as bad as when Filia originally found him- but the damage was self-inflicted. Sadly Amelia, Lina, Gourry and even Zelgadis watched the purple-haired young man bury himself in a living mental nightmare, hunched in the shadows…_

Lina looked through the doorway. His hunched form was still there, hands covering the once-cheerful eyes she knew had lost any life and fun that once sparkled there, laying like dead jewels in his skull…

'No change?' she asked the chimera leaning on the frame. He shook his head.

'I've never seen him like this- it's getting to be too much, Lina-'

I'm sick of always hearing 

_All those sad songs_

_On the radio_

'Damn Filia,' Lina said, hitting the doorway. 'How could she just-'

'She was frightened, Miss Lina.' Amelia said quietly, coming out of the room where she had been sitting beside the Mazoku. She glanced over her shoulder. 'He's crying-'

_All day_

_It is there to be mine_

_An oversensitive guy_

_That is lost and alone_

'Amelia?' Xelloss whispered hoarsely. 'Have you left me too?'

'No, Mr Xelloss, I am right here.' Amelia soothed him, coming back. Zel's sapphire gaze softened. Xelloss was like a child- Zel sighed. The lost child he'd once been seemed to be reflected in Xelloss, trembling and broken. He entered the room and sat down on the bed, placing a hand on Xelloss's shoulder silently, offering his unspoken support. 

_I hate our favourite restaurant _

_Our favourite movie_

_Our favourite show_

Lina also stepped into the room, followed by Gourry. She sat by Xelloss's form on the ground, and loosely held his hand as the blonde swordsman touched Xelloss's arm.

'It's okay, Xelloss.' Lina whispered, hoping their support would get him through the whirlwind of emotion. 

But she knew one person, and only one, could make it right again. She hoped Filia had gotten the letter. 'Val likes Xelloss,' Gourry said, reading Lina's thoughts as usual. 'He can get her to come.'

There was no reply from any of his friends. Amelia's sad cobalt eyes looked at the man trembling on the floor, his wet cheeks glistening in the shaft of moonlight that came through the window, just showing from under his fringe. She could no longer see Xelloss as the one who had tricked them so many times. Now, even Zelgadis, saw him only as a helpless human. Lost-

_We would stay up all through the night_

_We would laugh and get high_

_And never answer the phone _

She'd seemed like she wanted him…but then…

'Namagomi! Get out of my house!'

'But Fi-chan-'

'OUT!'

And the mace was back, scarring him more deeply than the wounds left on his flesh. The scars went straight to his soul. The door had slammed like the last nail in a coffin.__

_I can't forgive, can't forget,_

_Can't give in- what went wrong?_

_'Cos you said this was right _

_You fucked up my life_

Tiny footsteps raced down the hallway, and Lina gasped as a young boy skidded into the room and pushed the girls out of the way to grasp both Xelloss's hands in his own. Xelloss, un-reactive up until now, lifted his head to look into the amber eyes of five-year-old Val. 

'Mr Xelloss? Mummy said you were very sick- you're not dying are you?'

Xelloss smiled at the child. He was so sweet- like his mother-

'It feels like it, Val-chan.'

_I'm sick of always hearing_

_Sappy love songs_

_On the radio_

Tears welled up in Val's eyes and he gripped Xelloss's hands tighter.

'You can't die! I won't let you! Mummy said she wouldn't let you! She said that if you die on her she'll have to kill herself just so she can make your afterlife a un-living- hell!'

He said fiercely, repeating Filia's speech word-for-word. Zel smiled slightly and looked at Amelia, who had a wobbly smile on her face. She was about to cry. Zel put his arm around her shoulders.

Xelloss's eyes widened.

_This place it's fuckin' cursed and it's plagued_

_And I can never escape_

_When my heart it explodes_

'Filia said that?'

Val nodded vigorously. 'She's coming, Mr Xelloss, don't worry, she had to get some ice cream-'

Footsteps pounded up the hallway and Filia screeched into the room, her blonde hair flying behind her. She pulled a breath in when she saw Xelloss.

'Namagomi-'

_I can't forgive can't forget _

_Can't give in- what went wrong?_

_'Cos you said this was right_

_You fucked up my life_

Zel smiled softly and turned faintly pink, looking away as Filia sat on the floor in front of where Xelloss was, Val still hugging his hands. Gourry and Lina stepped back a little, smiling.

'Xelloss-I- I'm sorry- I was- scared that-' 

Tears fell down her cheeks as she closed her own hands over Val's chubby one, covering Xelloss's hands in warmth. 

'Scared of what, Filia?'

'- scared that- that I loved you-'

Xelloss looked into her blue eyes, the amethyst sparkle that was there before now flickered in a kind of hope. 

'Do you, Filia? Because- I think I love you-'

Filia nodded wordlessly, her hand touching his face. Zel looked away, smiling, and Gourry smiled as well, tears welled up in the girl's eyes. 

'…I do love you, namagomi-' she whispered. Xelloss smiled, bringing her closer to him and kissed her gently.

'AW MUM! Mr Xelloss!' Val protested, his eyes screwed shut. His mother, distracted, waved a hand at him to be quiet.

And there you have it. And they all lived happily ever after!! ^_^

Ja ne

Star-chan


End file.
